


rogues of the outer rim

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Consentacles, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shapeshifting, Telepathic Sex, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "You're telling me you just found a guy," Terushima said, looking from Kuroo to Bokuto as if one of them was about to reveal that it has been a prank all along. "Just a guy, just...wandering around in the desert.""Not just a guy," Kuroo said, grinning, and gestured to the man beside him. "Bokuto."Kuroo and Terushima live a fairly normal life. Just two guys scavenging far-flung planets, running the occasional smuggled merchandise, and of course, having the odd amorous encounter with extra terrestrials.





	rogues of the outer rim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [social_monstrosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/social_monstrosity/gifts).



> [Fill for Team Bokuroo on SASO](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=10502162#cmt10502162)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a kind of GotG style universe. Read: it's fuckin' ridiculous, just roll with it.

It was not, by any means, the strangest planet they'd touched down on. 

They only stopped because the argument had so far lasted for three days, and when yelling and fucking it out had both failed, the only thing left was to put fifty miles of open desert between them until they could stand to be in each other's company again. 

And that was how Kuroo met Bokuto.

—

"You're telling me you just found a guy," Terushima said, looking from Kuroo to Bokuto as if one of them was about to reveal that it has been a prank all along. "Just a guy, just...wandering around in the desert."

"Not just a guy," Kuroo said, grinning, and gestured to the man beside him. "Bokuto."

"Hi," Bokuto said, waving. "Why do you have so many piercings?"

Terushima's eyes narrowed. "The fuck have you been telling him, Kuroo?" 

The smirk was beneath him, but Kuroo couldn't help it. "Oh yeah, and he's a telepath." 

"What?" Terushima blinked at them. "Okay, now I _know_ you're making this shit up."

—

It turned out that Bokuto could drink them both under the table, but Kuroo was certain he wasn't drunk enough to be hallucinating when Bokuto sat down across from them and morphed into the form of an alien Kuroo had hooked up with the last time they docked in a port. 

"What the—" he said, elbowing Terushima awake. 

Terushima sat up, with some difficulty, and swore loudly. "You fffuckin' prick. You smuggled them on board?"

"What? No!" Kuroo snapped, cuffing him around the head. "How the fuck would I have kept them hidden this long? Anyway, you know I wouldn't pull something like that."

"Then what the fuck is they—are they—fuck, why are they here?"

"I'm sorry!" the creature said in Bokuto's voice. "Please don't fight. I saw you were thinking about this form, I thought you'd like it! I'm sorry, I'll change back!"

Kuroo and Terushima both stared at him. They looked at one another with matching looks of bewilderment, then turned back to Bokuto in time to see him shift back into his original appearance. 

"You're a fucking shapeshifter?" Terushima yelled.

Kuroo smirked. " _Telepathic_ shapeshifter."

"So help me, Tettsun, if I wasn't so fucking drunk, I would come at you."

—

They took Bokuto with them, because what else would you do with a telepathic shapeshifter who'd obviously grown attached? Besides, they had a deadline to meet, and it had been easier to take him along than endure another blazing row with Terushima, who had also grown attached. 

They had introduced Bokuto to the concept of clothes when they took him on board, but he seemed to prefer wearing as little as possible, so over the week or so since they left Bokuto's planet, they'd gotten used to him wandering around the ship in the buff. 

"Is everything alright?"

Kuroo looked up from the console he'd been tinkering with and wiped the grease on his overalls. "Bokuto, hey." He tried to keep his eyes above the waist, not that it helped much. The form that Bokuto defaulted to was _really_ attractive, which he and Terushima spent a lot of time complaining about while they screwed in their bunk. "Where's Yuuji?"

Bokuto shrugged, and dropped to his haunches beside Kuroo. "Whatcha doing?"

"Well, I'm—"

Bokuto cut him off by kissing him suddenly, burying his fingers in Kuroo's messy hair. 

"What was that for?" Kuroo gasped as they broke apart. 

"I like you," Bokuto said, leaning in to kiss him again. "And I know you like me."

There wasn't any point telling a telepathic being he was wrong about something like that, and Kuroo succumbed to the kiss eagerly. Bokuto's fingers ran through his hair, tugging lightly and making him tingle. He cupped Kuroo's jaw with his other hand, tilting his face to change the angle of their kiss, and his other hand grasped Kuroo's waist, pulling him closer, while his other hand—

"Wait," Kuroo said, pulling back. "Just how many hands are you using right now?"

Bokuto opened his eyes. "Is that too many?" he asked, four hands pausing in their ministrations. 

Kuroo laughed and shook his head. "I like it," he murmured, pulling Bokuto against him. 

Bokuto kept kissing him eagerly, and slowly lowered Kuroo to the deck with his multiple powerful arms. He straddled Kuroo's hips, two hands holding his wrists against the metal, while the other two roamed over his body. It was thrilling and overwhelming, and Kuroo didn't stop to consider the position they were in until he heard Terushima's startled intake of breath from the hatchway. 

"Hey, what the fuck is this?"

Kuroo lifted his head. "Yuuchi," he said, a slow grin spreading across his face. "Come join us."

"Yeah!" Bokuto said excitedly, lifting his head. "I know you want to!"

Terushima blushed faintly. "Yeah, well," he muttered. "You're psychic, obviously you know."

Still, he took a few steps into the room, already shrugging off his t-shirt. Perhaps taking his cues from Terushima, two of Bokuto's hands wandered down to Kuroo's overalls and started to unfasten them. 

Terushima crouched beside them, dropping down and grabbing a fistful of Kuroo's hair to drag him into a sloppy kiss. While they were busy, Bokuto tugged Kuroo's overalls down and reached into his clothes to palm his cock, grinding down and getting him hard, so that he moaned into Terushima's mouth. 

"You know," Terushima said, pulling back suddenly, fingers still tangled in Kuroo's hair. "I think we could do this somewhere a little more comfortable."

"Point," Kuroo said, glancing up at Bokuto, who was still stroking his dick with one hand, while two more of his hands had reached for Terushima. "Fuck, seriously, how do you keep track of all of those?"

Bokuto blinked at him. "I'm really smart." He held Kuroo's gaze for a moment, then glanced at Terushima. "I can do that, if you want!" 

Kuroo and Terushima looked at one another. There was something guilty in Terushima's expression, and Kuroo squinted at him. "Which one was it?"

Terushima flushed a violent shade of pink. "Shut up! You have weird fantasies too!"

"It's not weird!" Bokuto protested, his face alight with excitement. "I can totally do that, I think it would feel awesome. I've never had tentacles before."

—

"How're you doin' there, Yuuchi?" Kuroo panted. 

Terushima let out a low moan in response, and Bokuto responded with a bubbly laugh. 

"You guys are _so much fun_ ," he said, beaming at them. 

Kuroo wasn't entirely sure where the tentacles were protruding from, and he wasn't sure he _cared_ , because _they felt incredible_. He had to give it to Terushima; this one had been a good idea. Terushima's dumb ideas had led them into all kinds of scrapes before, but tangled up in a multitude of writhing, pulsing, slippery tentacles while Bokuto stroked him off slowly was definitely one of the more positive messes they'd gotten into. 

"Hey Tettsun, can I do this?" Bokuto asked, and Kuroo was about to ask what he meant when he felt a slick tentacle rub back and forth over his hole. Bokuto nodded. "I wanna feel inside you."

Kuroo almost choked. "Fuck _yes_."

Bokuto glanced at Terushima, who was currently deepthroating another of his tentacles. "Yuuji?"

Eyes watering, Terushima responded with a frantic nod. 

Kuroo bit his lip, and Bokuto pushed inside them both at the same time, making them both shudder and moan. 

—

When he was done wringing them out, Bokuto took Terushima's suggestion to fuck _himself_ with one of his tentacles, and curiously, they both got a second wind soon after that.

—

"So," Kuroo said, when they'd all finally collapsed in a sweaty, sticky heap. "Uh, Bokuto, I was wondering—"

"Wherever you guys go," Bokuto murmured, snuggling down between them. 

"Huh?" Terushima mumbled. 

"That's where I'm heading," Bokuto said. "If that's cool."

Kuroo grinned and hugged him tight. "That's cool."

Terushima laughed softly. "The coolest."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees)


End file.
